Ese es el destino
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: La vida de Anna se vuelve monotona y ya no tiene deseos de continuar. Una tarde mientras todos salen de compras, ella toma una dura desicion sobre un frasco con pastillas. Anna tratara de suicidarse. Algo salio mal...Cap5. Ultimo capitulo
1. Default Chapter

"Ese es el Destino"   
  
Idea Original: _Dream_  
  
Adaptacion: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Continuacion: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Cap. 01: "Una difícil decisión. Un último atardecer."   
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dejando tras de sí, el cielo lleno de pequeñas estrellas que empezaban a aparecer ante la llegada de noche.   
  
No había nadie en casa, o al menos eso parecía. Todos se encontraban fuera, quizás haciendo las compras de la cena ya que Tamao no se encontraba. Ella había regresado a Izumo, el motivo, era un misterio.   
  
En una de las habitaciones, la más apartada de todas; se encontraba una joven de cabellos dorados sentada en el borde de la ventana contemplando la hermosa puesta de sol.   
  
De un suspiro se levanto, se acercó a la mesa de noche que tenía enfrente y sacó un frasco, de lo que parecían pastillas para dormir. Cogió el frasco y lo colocó encima, al lado tenía listo un vaso con agua,   
  
-Al fin ha llegado el día –se dijo- ya no más dudas, está decidido....   
  
Durante muchos días lo había pensado pero sin atreverse a realizar su suicidio. La idea de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra no la asustada, ni siquiera el simple hecho de morir la aterrorizaba. Quizás tenía demasiada confianza, era su vida, ella y solo ella podía decidir que haría con ese don, era vivir o morir. La primera opción parecía no agradarle, había vivido tantos años y sin embargo aun no comprendía por qué estaba viva, quizás era porque no conocía el significado de la vida. La segunda opción le agradó a tal punto, que quiso detener su inestable vida para dormir tranquila. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que haría, pensó que quizás aquellas personas con quienes hubiera compartido intimidad estarían preguntándose, después de lo que haría, cuál habría sido el motivo de aquélla decisión.   
  
-Solo estamos en este mundo para vivir o morir, los que aun viven morirán algún día, porque ese es el destino, es un ciclo, un ciclo que cada uno lleva a cabo, y que, a pesar de que algunos dicen que la muerte es lo peor, yo pienso lo contrario, es mejor morir, de esa forma no se sufre, no se siente nada porque ya no vives, ya no estas aquí... y sin embargo, aun hay gente que cree que lo mejor es estar vivo, estar vivo solo trae desgracias, sufrimientos, preocupaciones.....   
  
En aquel instante, pensó que tal vez estaba equivocada, todos los gratos momentos que había vivido, ¿habrían valido la pena?   
  
-Quizás –se respondió a sí misma   
  
Pensó en el futuro de sus amigos, qué harían después, después de su muerte. Todos la recordarían, recordarían que fue ella, una amiga, quien se suicidó en una tarde en la que ellos, sin saber bien el por qué, después de muchos años de recordarlo, no se encontraban en casa. ¿El destino habría sido culpable? ¿Habría hecho que nadie se encontrara aquella tarde para que llevara a cabo su cometido?   
  
Era un misterio, eso sería, un misterio para ellos.   
  
Lo último que debería estar pensando –según lo que había oído- sería en las personas que aun permanecerían en este mundo, lo único que debía importarle ahora era ella, sin embargo, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió. ¿Acaso ellos llegarían a sentirse culpables de su muerte?   
  
Sí, pero en especial una sola persona, a la única persona que verdaderamente había amado pero no se había atrevido a decirlo jamás. ¿por temor? El temor del rechazo siempre atormenta, atormenta a quien ama verdaderamente.   
  
-No debería ya importarme, no atormentaré su vida más, lo dejaré tranquilo, supongo que solo fui una carga...  
  
  
  
Observó el frasco sobre la mesa de noche, sonrío con ironía, unas simples pastillas serían la causa de su muerte en un futuro.   
  
Tenía miedo, no sabía que sentiría después de tomar las pastillas, solo sentiría cansancio y dormiría, dormiría para nunca despertar. Comenzó a tomarlas, una tras otra, sin contar bien cuantas estaba tomando, solo sabía que era una gran cantidad. Pronto terminó de beber toda el agua, dejando 5 o más pastillas dentro del frasco   
  
-Con estas bastan, ya no son necesarias las que quedan...   
  
Cerró el frasco y ser dirigió a su ventana. Su último atardecer, las pastillas aun no hacían efecto, miraba su reloj, esperaba que los demás llegaran tarde, tarde para detenerla, y tarde para impedir su muerte. Un extraño presentimiento la molestaba, estaba segura de que moriría, no se lo iban a permitir.   
  
Estuvo tanto tiempo admirando el cielo que se olvidó por completo del tiempo, aun así, no se había olvidado de los últimos minutos de vida que le quedaban. Trataba de disfrutar al máximo aquellos instantes, aquellos sus últimos momentos como se suele decir.   
  
Miró el frasco, se disponía tomar otras pastillas cuando sintió un fuerte dolor de estomago y de cabeza. Las pastillas parecían estar causando un fuerte efecto y su cuerpo parecía rechazarlas.   
  
-Si vomito no servirá de nada el haberme tomado todas esas pastillas –pensó   
  
Se mantuvo de pie aunque con esfuerzo, aun todo parecía girar a su alrededor. Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarla poco a poco, y decidió dejarse caer el suelo. Sonrío con ironía mientras observaba la puerta, esta completamente abierta, le parecía que alguien entraría en aquel momento y deseo que solo fuera su imaginación.   
  
-No hay nadie en casa –aseguró   
  
Comenzaba a sentir gran dolor pero poco a poco mucho cansancio.   
  
-Pasará rápido –dijo tratando de darse ánimos antes de desistir de su intento- ya no puedo retroceder, he llegado hasta aquí y debo seguir... no hay forma de que me arrepienta de haber tomado ésta decisión... pronto dejare de existir...   
  
Veía con dificultad, no era por la oscuridad de la noche, mas bien, trataba de mantenerse despierta, pensó que sería mejor mientras pudiera, tal vez de esa forma su muerte sería mucho más rápida, pero a decir verdad, aquellos minutos le parecían siglos, el tiempo transcurría lento, al parecer no quería dejarla morir.   
  
Sus intentos de mantenerse aun conciente no daban resultado, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente.   
  
Se escuchó un fuerte ruido en la entrada, alguien había llegado, justo en aquel momento perdió la conciencia.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Este fic es propiedad de _Dream_ una gran escritora y me encontre este fic pero lamentablemente, nunca fue continuado a menos que yo sepa, asi que yo me encargare de ese trabajo. Eh tratado de pedir la autorizacion de la autora pero no me eh podido comunicar con ella, asi que cuando ella vea esto y no le guste pues dejare de continuarlo.  
  
Del capitulo 1 al 5 estan escritos por ella. El fic tampoco tenia nombre asi que yo lo bautice ^o^  
  
Ojala les agrade tanto como ah mi me ah prendado el fic. ¡Dejen Reviews!  
  
See ya! 


	2. Capitulo 2

"Ese es el Destino"   
  
Idea Original: _Dream_  
  
Adaptacion: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Continuacion: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Cap. 2: "Pensamientos y sentimientos"   
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Al abrir los ojos, tardó mucho en reaccionar, lo primero que se preguntó es que si verdaderamente había muerto, pero era imposible, casi no recordaba nada, lo segundo que se le vino a la mente fue saber en dónde se encontraba y por qué estaba ahí. Observó a su alrededor, estaba en el hospital. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido pero sabía que había sido mucho, pues llevaba una aguja en el brazo que iba directamente a una bolsa de suero.   
  
Sentía un gran cansancio, eso era normal, después de haber ingerido tantas pastillas.   
  
Miró hacia la ventana, ya era de noche. No sé preocupó por saber que hora, no tenía importancia.   
  
La puerta se abrió, y entró un hombre alto, era de suponerse que era el doctor, sonrío al verla despierta.   
  
-Que bueno que has despertado   
  
-A mí no me alegra tanto –dijo fríamente   
  
-A ti tal vez no pero a tus amigos sí   
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –preguntó curiosa   
  
-Tres días –respondió- esta fuera de peligro, logramos impedir que las pastillas tuvieran un sobre efecto en tu organismo   
  
Las palabras del doctor no la animaron mucho. Comenzó a revisarla para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien.   
  
-Tienes una muy buena salud, no entiendo como una joven como tú halla intentado...   
  
-¿Cuándo podré salir? –preguntó interrumpiendo, no quería seguir escuchando   
  
-En unos días, depende de cómo se encuentre   
  
Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.   
  
-Disculpe, doctor –dijo la enfermera entrando   
  
-¿Sí?, dígame   
  
-Hay un joven aquí afuera que quiere ver a la paciente, ¿lo dejo entrar?   
  
-Claro –respondió acercándose a la puerta   
  
-Muchas gracias –dijo el joven   
  
-Los dejaré solos –dijo doctor saliendo de la habitación   
  
Se quedaron en silencio, ella no tenía muchas ganas de verlo pero a la vez sentía una gran necesidad de tenerlo a su lado.   
  
-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó sentándose en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama   
  
-Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? –dijo algo molesta   
  
-¿Eh?   
  
-Vamos, sabes a qué me refiero...   
  
-Si te refieres a que fui yo quien te salvó la vida, sí, si fui yo –dijo muy seguro   
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó aun recostada, no tenía fuerzas para sentarse- no tenías derecho, era mi decisión   
  
-Anna –dijo muy triste   
  
-Es mi vida, Yoh –dijo molesta- yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella   
  
Asakura guardó silencio. Desvió la mirada un poco. ¿qué podía decir? Acaso habría algo que decir, ella estaba obsesionada con la idea de la muerte, podía notarlo, sus palabras fueron suficientes para poder entender, pero lo único que no entendía era el por qué.   
  
Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.   
  
-Adelante –dijo Yoh   
  
Cuatro personas entraron, se trataba de Horo Horo, Pilika, Ren Tao y Manta.   
  
-Vaya aspecto el de este lugar –murmuró Horo Horo al entrar   
  
Tao le dio un codazo para que guardara silencio.   
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó bruscamente   
  
-Vinimos a verte –dijo Oyamada   
  
-Dormiste por varios días, nos tenías muy preocupados –dijo Ren tratando de ser amable, ya que no le agradaba el hecho de hubiera intentado quitarse la vida   
  
-Era de esperar que durmiera varios días ¿no?, si esas pastillas eran para eso   
  
El comentario no fue de agrado de nadie, más bien porque parecía enfadada, la muerte era algo serio y la decisión que había tomado también.   
  
-Tamao... Tamao también vendrá a verte –dijo algo nerviosa Pilika, no le agradaban los hospitales y mucho menos si alguien cercano se encontraba en uno, pero trató de ser amable y dejar de pensar en ella - estaba muy preocupada por ti   
  
-Traté de tranquilizarla por teléfono, pero no funciono –dijo Horo Horo- tú sabes como es ella   
  
-... claro –respondió un tanto fastidiada   
  
No habían palabras o comentarios que ayudaran en ese momento, la situación era tensa y el comportamiento de Anna no ayudaba mucho.   
  
-¿Podrían dejarme sola? –dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos   
  
Cruzaron miradas entre ellos y con una breve despedida salieron de la habitación.   
  
-Creo que necesita descansar –dijo Asakura   
  
-Sabemos que no le agrada nuestra compañía –intervino Ren- no tienes que disculparte por ella, nosotros entendemos   
  
Yoh no mostraba aquella sonrisa que lo caracteriza, estaba completamente destrozado por dentro. Su rostro estaba demacrado y se veía cansado. Esto preocupo a sus amigos, quienes no sabían que decir o hacer en aquel momento, nunca pensaron que sucedería algo así.   
  
-Yoh, ¿ya has cenado? –le preguntó Manta   
  
-No, aun no... pero no tengo apetito   
  
-Tienes que comer algo –le aconsejó Horo Horo- nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, tú ve a la cafetería con Manta   
  
-Pero...   
  
-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por si necesita algo –agregó Len... aunque lo dudo mucho - estas últimas palabras las dijo en un bajo murmullo   
  
-La señorita Anna estará bien –aseguró Pilika- nosotros la cuidaremos   
  
Manta acompañó a Yoh hasta la cafetería, se sentaron en una de las mesas.   
  
-¿Qué quieres que compré? –le preguntó   
  
-No sé... Manta yo no quiero...   
  
-Veré que hay, y te atraeré algo –interrumpió   
  
-Gracias   
  
Manta se alejó dejando solo a Yoh. Los comentarios de la gente, la bulla de las calles, todos aquellos sonidos que se escuchaban lo tenían sin cuidado. Estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordando lo sucedido tres noches atrás.   
  
Al llegar al hospital, ya un equipo estaba listo para atender a Anna.   
  
Yoh se quedo en la sala de espera algo nervioso. No comprendía el por qué de aquel acto. Se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. Los comentarios de las enfermeras llamaron su atención.   
  
-Otro intento de suicidio –dijo una de ellas   
  
-Esa ya no es novedad –comento otra   
  
-Últimamente los jóvenes no saben apreciara el don de la vida   
  
-Es uno de los casos mas vividos en esta época –intervino un joven que recogía un fólder con archivos   
  
-Si supieras, la joven que acaba de llegar intento suicidarse con pastillas   
  
-Si que es grave –dijo antes de marcharse   
  
Ignoró los demás comentarios, no quería escuchar más pero sus palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en su mente. ¿Por qué? No encontraba respuesta, por mas que intentara, no lograba encontrar respuesta. Hace tan solo unas horas, ella se encontraba muy bien, como siempre, quizás él no pudo saber qué era en lo que pensaba. Nadie lo sabía, pero no encontraba explicación.   
  
Sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Mientras unos sentimientos de tristeza se apoderaban de él. No pudo escuchar la voz del doctor que lo llamaba, estaba tan alejado de la realidad que no entendía nada.   
  
-Joven... –una mano se colocó en su hombro   
  
Levanto la mirada y casi cegado por al luz respondió...   
  
-¿Sí?   
  
-¿Usted es algún pariente de la señorita?   
  
-Soy... soy su prometido –respondió pesadamente   
  
-Entiendo, bien, la señorita Kyôyama se encuentra fuera de peligro, debo decirle que.. las pastillas pudieron haber causado un daño muy grave al corazón, sin embargo, pudimos evitarlo   
  
Yoh no sabía si sentirse feliz por lo que había escuchado, solo pudo sentirse más tranquilo.   
  
-¿Puedo verla? –preguntó   
  
-Aun no, se encuentra inconciente, nos sabemos cuando despertara pues la cantidad de pastillas que consumió fue demasiada, lo más probable sea en dos o tres días...   
  
-Pero igual quiero verla   
  
-Como ya le dije se encuentra inconciente, acaban de ingresarla a su habitación, yo le avisaré cuando pueda entrar a verla, solo le pido que espere   
  
El doctor se alejo. Tomo asiento mientras esperaba el momento para poder ingresar.   
  
-Yoh   
  
-¡Eh!   
  
-Aquí tienes –le dijo Manta   
  
-Muchas gracias   
  
Los dos comenzaron a cenar, una atmósfera de silencio se formó. Ninguno mencionaba palabra alguna. Manta intentó comentar algo, sus primeros temas fueron el clima y los estudios, pero parecía no estar escuchándolo.   
  
Oyamada intentó entenderlo, lo que había tenido que pasar era demasiado duro, nunca nadie se esperaría pasar por esa situación y mucho menos él, que encontraba a Anna una persona muy distante y poco amable.   
  
-Se recuperara –fue el último comentario que hizo Manta   
  
Yoh logró escucharlo y continuo cenando.   
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Comentario de la Autora (eso es gracioso -_- ya que ni la autora soy):  
  
Lamento darles una mala noticia, pero por razones que estan fuera de mi control no podre seguir esta historia, tendre que eliminarla.  
  
No hable con la autora pero si con su prima, y ella me dijo que _Dream_ estaba en Alemania pero que ella va a seguir el fic, y la verdad yo no quiero tener problemas asi que dejare de publicarlo.  
  
Agradesco a: Countess Senshi D, Anna.K-chan, Ruri-chan, anitta kyuyama fcc, lariana, len tao, Anna.  
  
Muchas gracias a los que me apoyaron con la historia, pero publicare hasta el 5 capitulo que ya estaba escrito.  
  
Creo que regresare a mis historias oroginales ^_^ al cabo me puedo autopermitir lo que sea que haga. ^o^ Ademas mis historias son buenas y yo las quiero mucho ;_; 


	3. Capitulo 3

"Ese es el Destino"   
  
Idea Original: _Dream_  
  
Adaptacion: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Continuacion: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Cap. 3: "Recuerdos"   
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Su segundo día en el hospital fue algo tranquilo, no sentía necesidad de salir al mundo exterior, le agradaba mucho estar ahí sin saber bien la razón. Quizás porque, normalmente se encontraba sola y reflexionaba sobre las cosas. A decir verdad, se sentía muy a gusto, sin embargo, la idea del suicidio aun no desaparecía de sus pensamientos.   
  
Para no estar todo el día sin hacer nada, le había pedido a Manta que le prestara algún libro que tuviera, no le interesaba de que fuera, solamente quería distraerse en algo, aunque no lo conseguía.   
  
Fingía centrarse en la lectura, pero sin percatarse, se le había ido la mente a otra parte. Llevaba ya tres páginas leídas cuando descubrió con cierta sorpresa que no se había enterado de nada. Cerró el libro de golpe y fijó la vista en la calle.   
  
Desde su ventana podía observar a las personas que transitaban por las calles. Vivían tranquilamente, cada uno haciendo sus cosas y cumpliendo sus deberes. Cada uno con su vida y sus ocupaciones, quizás la vida no era tan aburrida. Pero para ella si lo era.   
  
La vida, según su punto de vista, era sinónimo de repetición, todos los días significaban lo mismo pero con ciertas diferencias, que al fin y al cabo, resultaban iguales.   
  
Volvió a abrir el libro, sus ganas de leer se fueron al diablo cuando se percato que por mas que intentara distraerse con la lectura, no resultaría, eso no la llevaría a nada.   
  
Se quedo pensando, su vida le resultaba insignificante con lo que tenían que sufrir el resto de gente. Algunos sufrían mas pero no se quejaban, guardaban silencio y siempre mostraban una encantadora sonrisa que enamoraba a cualquiera. Y los que estaban destinados a morir, disfrutaban de su vida.   
  
Al contrario de ella, todo el mundo le encontraba un sentido a ese don, todos menos ella.   
  
Le parecía absurdo escuchar lo que algunos decían como "estoy feliz porque estoy vivo" o "la vida es maravillosa" sin encontrarle significado alguno a lo que estaban diciendo.   
  
El estar vivo no significaba que todo iba a ser felicidad, habrían problemas, se sufriría, y hasta tal vez se sentiría olvidado por los demás, pero estabas vivo, porque era tu decisión. Estas viviendo. Esa no era la decisión de ella.   
  
Se encontraba viva por decisión de los demás, de lo que según ellos, era lo correcto, estar viva, porque era por su bien. Debía vivir, aunque vivir por obligación.   
  
Se acomodo bien en su cama, recostada, observaba el cielo.   
  
-¿Por qué es celeste? –se preguntó   
  
Le pareció que la vida se asemejaba mucho a los días. Los días llenos de un sol radiante -alegres como se suelen decir- y llenos de mucho color, se asemejaban a los mejores –que como la gente suele decir- días de su vida. Y los días oscuros, con escasa luz de sol y su presencia, llenos de nubes oscuras que reflejaban la tristeza de las calles y habitantes, llamados como, los peores días de su vida.   
  
Había mucha semejanza, quizás algunos lo habían notado, quizás otros no le tomaban la mayor importancia.   
  
Cuando era más pequeña, notaba con mucha facilidad los sucesos y personas que la rodeaban. Podía sentir seguridad o rechazo de las personas. Evitaba mucho el contacto con los que la rodeaban, tan solo quería estar sola.   
  
Su compromiso con Asakura no la sorprendió. Quizás no le importo, no podía evitarlo, estaba decidido, y sin su consentimiento.   
  
Aun así, no se sentía obligada, había algo en el descendiente de los Asakura que le agradaba, a tal punto de agradarle su compañía.   
  
No sabía como expresarlo, era algo extraño y confuso, decidió ocultarlo y siempre mostrarse seria. Quería confundirse más y se cerró completamente.   
  
Nadie comprendía el comportamiento de Kyôyama, para ella era mejor sentir que nadie la comprendía. Solo se tenía a ella, solo a ella, en lo único que debía pensar era en ella.   
  
Con aquellos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida. Quizás aquellos pensamientos fueron los que la impulsaron a recordar un hecho que tenía oculto en recuerdos, muy dentro de sí. Quizás algo importante.   
  
Aquella tarde, estaba haciendo prácticas extrañas en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Asakura. Había pedido que se la dejara sola, que nadie se acercara a interrumpirla, su deseo había sido consentido por la señora Kino, a la cual le tenía un gran precio, no solo por ser su maestra, mas que eso, se sentía algo familiarizada.   
  
- Puedo hacerlo –se dijo dándose ánimos- claro que puedo, una sacerdotisa puede, después de todo he sido entrenada para eso y mis poderes mentales son superiores al de los demás seres humanos.-   
  
Expiró varias veces. Cerró los ojos y fijó su pensamiento en más allá de los valles, más allá de las montañas, más allá de los mares, más allá del cielo, más allá del universo, adentrándose en otra dimensión, en las fronteras de la libertad...   
  
Se notaba más ligera que una nube.   
  
Se puso de puntillas de forma casi inconsciente fijando su punto de apoyo en la misma punta de los dedos de los pies.   
  
Levantó los brazos poco a poco.   
  
Sentía como una energía, una fuerza, fluía a través de ella, haciendo como su espíritu se elevaba a los abismos.   
  
Ya hacía rato que no tocaba el suelo con los pies.   
  
Lo que se le formaba en la mente no se le hacía claro. Sabía que era una fuerza imperial, inigualable, inmensa... pero no lograba descifrar que tipo de fuerza era.   
  
Su poder espiritual se encontraba al máximo.   
  
Era lógico, para ella el poder espiritual era algo sagrado, lo más maravilloso que pudiera existir en el mundo, en el universo.   
  
La fuerza crecía, y arrastraba su mente cada vez más...   
  
No había nada que la desconcentrara, estaba con el pensamiento fijo en su poder espiritual, no había nada.   
  
Se encontraba como unida a él. Se sentía casi fuera de sí, como si fuera un alma explorando lo prohibido, lo que se encuentra fuera del alcance del hombre.   
  
Llevaba la cena de su prometida en una bandeja, su abuela le había dado la orden de que se lo llevara ya que no quería que se quedara sin cena.   
  
Se quejaba constantemente de las tareas y entrenamientos que se le imponían, estaba cansado de siempre entrenar y cumplir unas tareas adicionales.   
  
Llegó hasta la habitación, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta, no podía tocar, pues traía la cena en las manos, no hizo mas que dar un leve empujón con su pie y abrir por completo la puerta para poder entrar.   
  
Yoh se llevó un buen susto al ver a Anna flotando en el aire. Primero se quedó un momento como hipnotizado observándola, notando vibrar su energía, pero después recobró el sentido.   
  
- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! .-  
  
Anna abrió de golpe los ojos y casi al instante perdió todo punto de conexión con todo elemento sobrenatural y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.   
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Aaayyy! .-  
  
La chica jadeaba. Los mechones rubios le caían por la frente. Había empleado un gran esfuerzo en la levitación.   
  
Yoh parpadeó varias veces antes de decir palabra alguna.   
  
- Anna... esto... ¿Qué... estabas... haciendo? –pregunto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.   
  
- Algo importante –respondió con dureza- pero tú tenías que aparecerte –le reprochó.   
  
- Discúlpame pero como iba a saber yo lo que estabas haciendo, mi abuela dijo que te trajera la cena, y eso hice, aquí tienes...-   
  
- Gracias... –respondió sin el menor interés en expresar bien el significado de esa palabra.   
  
Asakura se le quedo prendido, observándola, como si esperara que hiciera algo, algo como lo que había hacho hace unos instantes.   
  
- ¿Qué tanto me miras? –le preguntó fastidiada por la atención que le ponía en cada movimiento.   
  
- Aun no me has respondido... ¿qué estabas haciendo?.-   
  
- Solo practicaba un poco, quiero aprender a dominar bien mi poder espiritual.-   
  
- Entiendo.-  
  
Kyôyama terminó la cena y luego dejó los platos a un lado, al ver que el joven no se marcharía sin hacer las preguntas suficientes.   
  
- Y... ¿Cómo lograste eso? –preguntó con mucho interés.   
  
- Concentrándome... solo tienes que concentrarte, y un poco de practica; todos podemos lograr eso...-   
  
- Oye, eres fantástica, Annita –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.   
  
- ¡¿Que?! –expresó algo sorprendida.   
  
- Eres fantástica –repitió con la misma alegría.   
  
Nunca nadie le había dicho eso, simplemente se habían limitado a calificar sus actos como buenos o malos; fue por esa razón que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de felicitación.   
  
- Eh... gracias.-   
  
- Bien, pues.. para ya no seguir interrumpiendo tus practicas me retiro.-   
  
Recogió los platos y se disponía a salir de la habitación, Anna no tenía el valor suficiente como para decirle "quédate conmigo" y simplemente lo observo, antes de salir le dio un consejo...   
  
- Puedes seguir con tus practicas, me aseguraré que nadie se acerque, pero me agradaría que no utilizaras mucho tus poderes, ya que es cansado poder hacer uso de tus poderes por determinado tiempo, te recomiendo que no te esfuerces, no tienes que presionarte –sonrío ampliamente y se retiro.   
  
Su silueta se perdió entre los pasillos, y poco a poco se dejaron de sentir sus pasos.   
  
Kyôyama aun tenía la mirada fija en la puerta, había quedado congelada, de cierta forma él tenía razón, el llevar grandes poderes significaba llevar grandes responsabilidades, y una de ellas era cuidarse, por más duro y estricto que fuera el entrenamiento, y sus dones y capacidad para continuar mejorando, tenía que moderarse con sus actos, de nada le serviría agotar toda su energía en una practica.   
  
Suspiró, algo cansada. El reloj marcaba las 11:57 PM. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Lo suficiente para sentirse agotada, quizás él lo había notado y por esa razón se había molestado en aconsejarle no esforzarse mucho.   
  
Por mas que le costara admitirlo, su prometido se preocupaba por ella, no era la única persona, todos los que convivían con ella se preocupaban.   
  
Sonrió levemente y luego se retiró hacia su habitación.   
  
Al despertar, se encontraba en una posición incomoda con vista hacia la ventana, era así como se había colocado para observar mejor las calles, y así era como se había dormido.   
  
Aquel sueño, ¿Habría sido su real o ficticio?   
  
No recordaba con claridad. Se sentó y trató de sentirse cómoda, mientras la bulla de la calle se hacía mas fuerte, el trafico era pesado y las personas regresaban a casa después de un largo día de trabajo.   
  
- ¿Qué significa estar vivo? .-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Comentario de la Auto.... de Annita Kyoyama (para no tener problemas -_-):  
  
No tengo mucho tiempo para hacer el comentario, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews y su cariño..ToT son muy buenos...  
  
Nos vemos...  
  
Y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto.. 


	4. Capitulo 4

"Ese es el Destino"   
  
Idea Original: _Dream_  
  
Adaptacion: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Continuacion: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Cap. 4: "La llegada de Tamao, y de..."   
  
Ya habían transcurrido dos días desde su hospitalización, por más que intentara no llevar la cuenta le resultaba imposible, ya que Pilika, quien la visitaba todas las mañanas, marcaba en el calendario los días que faltaban para su salida, parecía que era ella la que se sentía atrapa en el hospital.   
  
- Veamos... –dijo abriendo nuevamente el libro que se encontraba sobre una mesa a su lado derecho   
  
Comenzó a pasar las páginas tratando de recordar algo de lo que había leído.   
  
Nada, completamente nada. No había podido concentrarse en la lectura por varios días, y aun así, había continuado leyendo.   
  
Se escuchaban unos pasos apresurados en los pasillos, una joven de cabellos cortos color rosado corría y se abría paso entre la gente del hospital.   
  
Yoh se encontraba sentado a su lado, profundamente dormido. Había pasado la noche ahí, asegurándose del bienestar de su prometida.   
  
Cansada de releer y releer las mismas paginas cerró el libro.   
  
Observo lo incomodo que podía sentirse sentado en esa silla pero aun así no se había quejado.   
  
- Hay que admitirlo... –pensó- ...Yoh es una de las personas que agradece estar vivo, porque, a diferencia mía, él si comprende el significado de la vida, de ese extraño don al que yo no le tengo aprecio   
  
Acaricio los cabellos del joven y luego sonrió, era una sonrisa leve.   
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe despertando a Yoh y cogiendo por sorpresa a Anna.   
  
Una joven muy agitada entró, ya se encontraba adentro. Estaba muy preocupada y angustiada.   
  
- ¿Tamao? –dijo algo sorprendida   
  
Yoh también se sorprendió de su inesperada visita pero no pudo decir nada.   
  
- Señorita Anna... –dijo acercándose- ¿se encuentra usted bien?   
  
- Eh... sí .  
  
- No sabe lo preocupada que estuve... –dijo angustiada la joven- dígame, ¿por qué tomo esa decisión?   
  
Anna desvió la mirada hacia Yoh para ver la reacción de éste, la miraba seriamente, como si esperara que diera una explicación convincente para ambos.   
  
- Vaya... –pensó- parece que la culpable de todo soy yo... mi intento de suicidio para haber atentado contra todos...   
  
Fastidiada, solo pudo dar un suspiro y dijo:   
  
- Digamos... que... fue la elección que tomé...   
  
- ¿Por qué? –ésta pregunta no fue hecha, las miradas de ambos parecían estar hablando   
  
- Porque... es mi vida y yo soy la única que puede decidir lo que haré con ella   
  
Esto último lo dijo con tanta seguridad que asustó a Tamamura de sobre manera. El tema fue olvidado, Tamao no intentó hacer mas preguntas porque sabía que sería inútil, cuando una persona tiene esa expresión es difícil de lograr convencerla de lo contrario, sin embargo, ella no se rendiría.   
  
Al poco rato, Tamao salió de la habitación acompañada de Yoh.   
  
- Me alegra que la señorita Anna se encuentre bien –comentó al salir- vine lo mas pronto que pude.. tenía que hacer unos encargos que me dejo el señor Yohmei antes de venir   
  
- No, esta bien, lo importante es que viniste. Horo Horo me contó que trató de tranquilizarte por teléfono pero fue inútil   
  
- La señorita Anna –continuo- parece estar muy convencida de que hizo lo correcto   
  
Yoh cambió su expresión por una mas seria.   
  
- No lo creo...   
  
- ¿Eh?   
  
- Pude notar que... aun se siente insegura, no sabe que es lo que esta bien, esta muy confundida porque no comprende el sentido de su existencia   
  
- Joven Yoh...   
  
- Debes de estar cansada por el viaje, será mejor que regreses a la pensión, ahí se encuentran los demás   
  
- Sí, eso haré   
  
Volvió al libro, pero esta vez no se detuvo a leer, solo pasaba las paginas para ver algo que le llamara la atención. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que... no servía de nada intentar distraerse con algo que no le llamara la atención y mucho menos si se estaba obligando a sí misma a leer.   
  
- Bien –suspiró- ¿qué piensas hacer ahora, Anna Kyôyama?   
  
Quitó la sábana que la cubría y se puso de pie, se acercó a la ventana, apoyándose en el bordé fijo su mirada en el cielo.   
  
Las nubes eran alejadas por el viento, por un instante se siento como una nube, dejando que el viento se la llevara, sin saber bien cual era su camino. Así se encontraba, en medio de la nada.   
  
- ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó al entrar   
  
Ella no respondió.   
  
- No deberías estar levantada   
  
- ¿Qué te preocupa? Si no tengo nada, sabes perfectamente que no estoy aquí por alguna enfermedad   
  
Un incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitación.   
  
- Vamos, dilo, ¿qué te preocupa? –insistió- acaso... ¿crees que volveré a intentarlo?   
  
Yoh no respondió, prefirió guardar silencio.   
  
- Quizás... quizás lo haga y quizás no... uno nunca sabe –se apartó de la ventana y volvió a recostarse- es gracioso, uno nunca termina de conocer del todo a las personas, nisiquiera a las más cercanas. Siempre hay una zona de cada uno que permanece a oscuras, alejada por completo de los demás... una zona de pensamientos, sentimientos, de cualquier cosa... pero siempre hay un lugar de nosotros en el que no dejamos que no entre nadie mas... dime, Yoh, ¿estoy en lo correcto? ¿ o me equivoco? Tú también debes de tener una zona en la que no dejas que nadie penetre, porque es así, uno siempre oculta algo... y por mas que intentes negarlo, nunca mostraras ese lado al resto de personas que te rodean...   
  
Asakura sabía que Anna no se equivocaba, sin embargo, solo permaneció de pie, al lado de la puerta, en silencio, tratando de comprender, tratando de comprenderla.   
  
Antes de que Yoh se marchara de la habitación, Anna le pidió devolverle el libro a Manta, éste esperaba que por lo menos hubiera leído algo pero...   
  
- No creo que pueda seguir leyéndolo, la verdad es que no me interesa y no puedo obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero...   
  
Yoh se retiró algo cabizbajo, sin poder expresar lo que sentía.   
  
En el pasillo se encontró con Oyamada. Muy sorprendido se acercó.   
  
- ¿Manta? ¿qué haces aquí?   
  
- Hola... Yoh, sé que no esperabas mi visita pero cuando salí del instituto no se me ocurrió otra cosa mas que venir...   
  
- Hoy has terminado las clases muy temprano –dijo mirando su reloj   
  
- Sí... no tengo muchos cursos y...   
  
- ¿Comemos algo? Tengo hambre   
  
- Claro   
  
Se encaminaron hacia la cafetería, no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. En el camino se habían topado con doctores, enfermos, enfermeras, y mucha más gente. Les parecía extraño. Nunca habían permanecido tanto tiempo en un hospital, pero, era increíble como la cantidad de gente disminuía y aumentaba, siempre había alguien en ese lugar.   
  
Ambos esperaban no permanecer tanto tiempo visitando ese lugar, ya que les resultaba incomodo, de cierta forma, se sentían presos.   
  
- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, ten, este es libro que le diste a Anna –dijo entregándoselo   
  
- ¿Habrá terminado de leerlo? –soltó una pregunta al aire, como si esperara que Anna le respondiera telepáticamente, pero más parecía dirigida a Yoh   
  
- No... no ha terminado de leerlo, al parecer no le agradó, la verdad es que la lectura nunca le ha interesado mucho, y sobre todo si trata de temas como esos –dijo refiriéndose al contenido del libro en forma de broma   
  
- ¿Qué tratas de decir? Este es uno de los mejores libros de astrología que tengo –respondió indignado, sabía que el comentario era en broma, y solo seguía el juego   
  
- Vamos Manta, sabes que no necesitamos saber mas sobre las estrellas, son ellas quienes guían nuestros caminos y eso es lo único que importa... –respondió riendo   
  
Para Manta, aquella risa le alegro un poco, sin embargo, normalmente, Yoh se mostraba mas animado, y siempre sonreía. Ahora, lo único que podía observar en su amigo era tristeza, una expresión de melancolía.   
  
Asakura se detuvo, y su semblante cambio. Parecía haber distinguido a alguien entre la multitud. Manta, algo sorprendido observo a todos lados, pero su tamaño no le ayudaba en mucho.   
  
Yoh emprendió el paso, no con destino a la cafetería, había alguien en el pasillo que estaba llamando su atención, alguien a quien conocía perfectamente y su presencia no le agradaba mucho.   
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó al llegar a su lado   
  
- No es forma de saludar, no has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que cruzamos palabras, estimado Yoh   
  
Manta enmudeció y solo se dedicó a escuchar.   
  
- Me enteré de lo ocurrido con Anna –continuo el joven- y decidí venir a verla   
  
- Tus palabras no me convencen, Hao –dijo con gran enfado   
  
- Sabes perfectamente que tú y yo sentimos lo mismo por Anna, y... realmente me sorprendió lo que hizo, quien sabe, tal vez no quería permanecer a tu lado   
  
Yoh trató de controlarse, los comentarios de Hao lo estaban alterando y no debía prestarle atención, ya que, a fin de cuentas, eran hermanos, eso no significaba que llevaran una relación de hermanos perfecta, pero al menos, debían tener la fiesta en paz.   
  
- ¿Me has va llevar con ella o, tendré que ir por mi cuenta?   
  
Así no quisiera, sabía que él lograría encontrar la habitación, solo tenía que preguntar. Hubiera querido detenerlo, no dejar que siquiera se le acercara, sin embargo, se sintió obligado a hacerlo.   
  
Yoh se encaminó a la habitación de Kyouyama seguido de Hao y Manta.   
  
Anna, sintió una presencia muy poderosa, y al instante pudo darse cuenta a quien le pertenecía, pensó que su imaginación la engañaba y podía tratarse de otra persona.   
  
Aquella presencia se acercaba, estaba muy cerca, y también sentía las presencias de Yoh y Manta, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de él, no podía equivocarse, era Hao Asakura.   
  
La puerta se abrió, y entraron.   
  
Los tres la miraron sorprendidos, pues se encontraba en posición de espera.   
  
- Hao... –dijo no muy sorprendida de verlo- ¿qué haces aquí?   
  
- ¿Que más?, he venido a verte... como siempre tú mostrando aquellos ánimos que suelen caracterizarte perfectamente –dijo con una sonrisa   
  
Yoh y Manta se retiraron, no fue por voluntad, sabían que ellos no tenían nada que hacer ahí adentro, lo que fueran a hablar no los concernía, fuera lo que fuera, sabían que Hao no intentaría nada, o al menos eso esperaban.   
  
- ¿Tú también has venido a darme un sermón por lo ocurrido? –preguntó- todos lo han hecho y no serias la excepción   
  
- No claro que no... –aseguró el joven- no pienso que lo que hallas hecho halla estado bien pero tampoco mal   
  
Anna le pareció algo molesta su inseguridad al decir las cosas, ¿por qué no era más claro?, o caso no quería dejarse entender.   
  
- Nunca pensé –continuo- que lo intentarías   
  
- Nadie se lo imaginó... ni siquiera yo, una cosa es pensarlo y otra hacerlo... y... al final terminé haciéndolo... aunque... no dio resultado...   
  
- Pues... que puedo decir, no es culpa mía... solo que no tuviste mucha suerte   
  
Hao no parecía ni molesto ni sorprendido por la situación, lo tomaba como si fuera algo normal, y eso agradó a Anna, pues no le pedía explicaciones, y ni siquiera intentaba influir en sus decisiones.   
  
- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, Anna, y es muy importante –dijo en tono serio peor sin mostrar un rostro amargo   
  
Kyôyama estaba algo confundida, y aun así decidió escucharlo, no sabía de que fuera a tratarse pero la única forma de enterarse era escuchándolo...   
  
- Es sobre... tu compromiso con Yoh...   
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Comentario de Annita:  
  
Este es el 4 de 5 ...^_^ espero les este gustando, como veran el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo escrito por _Dream_ y no pueden decir que me tarde en subirlo ¬¬ por que no es cierto.  
  
Tratare de subir el siguiente a mitad de la semana.  
  
Nos vemos y gracias por su apoyo. 


	5. Ultimo Capitulo escrito por Dream

"Ese es el Destino"   
  
Idea Original: _Dream_  
  
Adaptacion: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Continuacion: Annita Kyoyama  
  
- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, Anna, y es muy importante –dijo en tono serio pero sin mostrar un rostro amargo   
  
Kyôyama estaba algo confundida, y aun así decidió escucharlo, no sabía de que fuera a tratarse pero la única forma de enterarse era escuchándolo...   
  
- Es sobre... tu compromiso con Yoh...   
  
Cap. 5: "Respuesta, confusión, tranquilidad..."   
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
- ¿Que tiene que mi compromiso con Yoh?   
  
- Los padres de Yoh... –quería decir sus padres pero.. a la vez sentía que no lo eran- están muy confundidos por...   
  
- ¿Por lo que hice? ¿es eso?   
  
- Sí   
  
- ...- guardo silencio, reflexionando.   
  
- Dime la verdad, Anna, ¿tú lo hiciste por...   
  
- No lo hice por el compromiso –dijo muy segura y la vez molesta porque pensaran eso- si realmente no quisiera estar comprometida lo habría dicho y el compromiso estaría anulado   
  
- Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que piensan ellos   
  
- ¡Es una tontería!   
  
- ¿Lo es? nadie comprende porque lo hiciste, ni siquiera yo.  
  
Anna bajo la mirada y guardo silencio.   
  
- Anna... ¿quieres anular tu compromiso con Yoh?   
  
Kyôyama se quedo muy sorprendida al escuchar estas palabras, sintió que la mano de Hao se posaba sobre la de ella, y levanto al vista.   
  
- ¿Por eso estas aquí? –pregunto   
  
- Así es...   
  
- En ningún momento he pretendido anular el compromiso...   
  
- Pero Anna...   
  
- Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes lo que yo siento...   
  
- Claro que lo sé –afirmo con tristeza   
  
- No trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión, no lograras nada... quizás lo que hice no estuvo bien, lo sé, y... –bajo la mirada- pensé mucho en Yoh antes de hacerlo, algo me decía que no podría lograr mi objetivo.. estaba segura de que él me detendría... y lo hizo...   
  
Hao no decía nada, solo escuchaba, a pesar que no le agradara escuchar las palabras de Anna, sabia que ella amaba a su hermano y no podía hacer nada.   
  
- Aun no sé por que sigo con vida... –sonrió como si supiera que fuera imposible saberlo- lo único que sé.. es que... debo descubrirlo... debo descubrir el verdadero significado de este don... y también quiero... permanecer al lado de Yoh mientras pueda...   
  
Asakura se levanto del asiento, ya había terminado con su misión, pero los resultados no le favorecían y sentía una presión en el corazón. Hubiera querido que su respuesta fuera otra.   
  
- Antes de venir a verte –agrego- imagine que... después de esta platica... tú... me dirías lo que ya sé... que amas a mi hermano y... que yo... solo no puedo permanecer a tu lado... sabia que venir seria en vano.. pero aun así quería verte.. y preguntártelo... tenia la esperanza de que...   
  
Anna lo observaba con tristeza. Ella sabia lo que él sentía y a pesar de eso le tenia un gran aprecio, a pesar de lo sucedido años atrás, ella lo apreciaba pero nunca sintió lo que él sentía por ella.   
  
- Hao...   
  
- ... no me digas nada –mostró una leve sonrisa- ya jamás podré competir contra Yoh... nos vemos –dijo saliendo de la habitación   
  
- Adiós Hao –dijo la joven   
  
Sabia que lo más probable era que nunca volvería a verlo, tenia ese presentimiento, nadie podría vivir cerca de la persona no correspondida, seria una vida triste y dolorosa.   
  
Hao salió y cerro la puerta.   
  
Yoh y Manta se encontraban ahí, esperándolo.   
  
Yoh estaba muy serio, y Manta se sentía algo incomodo.   
  
- No te preocupes, hermanito –dijo colocando su mano en su hombro- yo no he venido a hacerte la vida difícil...   
  
- ¿De que hablaron? –pregunto   
  
- Tú lo sabes –aseguro- bueno, no creo que nos volvamos a ver después de tiempo   
  
Hao emprendió el paso por el pasillo.   
  
- ¡HAO!   
  
- Ella prefirió permanecer a tu lado –dijo volteando   
  
- ¿Eh?   
  
- Eres muy afortunado   
  
Asakura continuo con su camino y se perdió entre la multitud.   
  
Yoh se quedo callado.   
  
-¿Yoh?   
  
Bajo la vista y rió para sí, volvió a ver la silueta de su hermano y dijo:   
  
- Nos vemos hermano.  
  
Manta suspiro un poco mas aliviado, no entendía lo que había sucedido pero pensó que no valía la pena preocuparse, Hao se había marchado.   
  
En la pensión, Horo Horo y Len llevaban otra de sus típicas peleas, sin embargo, solo lo hacían por diversión, estaban tan preocupados que.. sin darse cuenta, los nervios los habían hecho enloquecer por completo y comenzar a discutir como antes. Reían para sus adentros y salían con cualquier excusa apara seguir peleando, hasta que, ya agotados pusieron fin.   
  
- Parecemos unos tontos –comento Tao   
  
- Si –afirmo   
  
- Peleamos sin sentido alguno.   
  
- Terminaremos en un centro de rehabilitación.  
  
Los dos rieron al unísono.   
  
- Si claro y yo tendré que ir a visitarlos –interrumpió una voz   
  
- ¡Tamao!   
  
- Veo que no han cambiado en nada –dijo sonriente   
  
- Yo sigo siendo el mismo –afirmo Horo Horo- aquí mí amigo se ve igual, sigue teniendo ese cacho en la cabeza   
  
- Repite lo que dijiste, Hoto Hoto –dijo enfadado   
  
- ¿A quien llamas Hoto Hoto? –pregunto   
  
- Vaya, siguen entendiéndose muy bien   
  
- ¿Acabas de llegar a Funbarigaoka? –pregunto Len   
  
- No, llegue en la mañana pero... primero fui a ver a la señorita Anna.. y después me di la libertad de pasear por ahí.. y también compre las cosas para la cena   
  
- Bien hecho –la felicitó Horo Horo- ya me estaba muriendo de hambre   
  
- Pero si aun es muy temprano –le reclamo Tao   
  
- Pues mi estomago dice que ya es hora   
  
- Si, tú y tu estomago, son el equipo formidable, podrías comer por un día entero sin mayores problemas   
  
- Al menos no soy un desnutrido   
  
- ¡Llego y lo primero que veo es que están peleando! –exclamo   
  
- No tenemos otra cosa que hacer –respondió Horo Horo   
  
- Claro que no es del todo grato pelear con alguien que siempre pierde –se burlo Len   
  
- Ya veremos quien pierde –dijo en todo retante   
  
- Ya veras niñito   
  
- Bien, ustedes sigan, yo iré a mi habitación.. y no destrocen la casa en mía ausencia   
  
- Trataremos de no hacerlo –rio Horo Horo   
  
- Yo lo dudo... Hoto es muy débil   
  
- Ja, te arrenpetiras de haber dicho eso   
  
- Eso lo vamos a ver   
  
Tamao se dirigió a su habitación, estaba un poco más tranquila.   
  
- No hay nada como estar en casa   
  
Antes de entrar en la habitación recordó que, sus amigos no eran de los mas ordenados y que probablemente, no hubieran aseado la casa en días.   
  
- Creo que tengo mucho trabajo –rió   
  
- Señorita Tamao –dijo una voz familiar   
  
- ¡Amidamaru! –exclamo- pensé que te encontrabas con el joven Yoh   
  
- No, no me dejo acompañarlo   
  
- Oh, entiendo   
  
- ¿Tiene noticias del amo Yoh y la señorita Anna? –pregunto curioso de saber   
  
- La señorita Anna se ha rehabilitando, y el joven Yoh, se encuentra bien, permanece a su lado todo el tiempo –Tamao sintió celos por lo que estaba diciendo, aun así, sabia que no podía ser   
  
- ¿Le sucede algo?   
  
- No, no es nada Amidamaru, estoy muy cansada, voy a descansar   
  
- Claro, yo me encargare de los jóvenes   
  
- Espero que la casa siga en pie cuando despierte   
  
- Yo espero que los destrozos no sean tan graves   
  
Los dos rieron, Len Tao y Horo Horo se estaban comportando como niños.   
  
- Lo que pueden causar los nervios –rió Tamamura   
  
- Se han comportado así desde que la señorita Anna fue hospitalizada –dijo con cierta tristeza   
  
- ...   
  
- Y la señorita Pilika ha tenido muchos problemas para controlarlos   
  
- Ya me lo imagino –rió- ¿ donde se encuentra?   
  
- No lo sé, salió muy temprano, supongo que no tardar en regresar   
  
- Entiendo.. nos vemos mas tarde   
  
- Sí   
  
El sol se oculto tras el crepúsculo, observaba como la sabana de la noche cubría todo. Tan oscura y densa, las pequeñas estrellas brillaban con dificultad.   
  
La puerta se abrió y ella se giro rápidamente.   
  
- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? –pregunto   
  
- No, gracias, tu sabes perfectamente que me traen una comida especial, ¿por qué esa repentina pregunta?   
  
- Pensé que ya estabas cansada de comer lo mismo, además, como ya me dijiste en una ocasión, tu no estas aquí por alguna enfermedad...   
  
Anna lo observo, por largo rato. Yoh tomo asiento en la silla.   
  
- ¿Quieres hablar? –le pregunto   
  
- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –le pregunto desconcertada   
  
- Te conozco muy bien, te conozco mejor que nadie te conoció y mejor que nadie te conocerá y puedo deducir por tu mirada, que quieres hablar conmigo   
  
- ...   
  
- No tengas miedo de hablar... no te voy a comer   
  
- Lo sé –rió   
  
Yoh se sintió feliz, había logrado que riera después de tanto tiempo. Era una felicidad inmensa, sentía que valía la pena lo que había sucedido.   
  
- ¿Por que sonríes? –le pregunto Anna   
  
- Porque estas sonriendo –respondió el joven   
  
- Es ilógico –dijo confusa   
  
- ¿Por qué es ilógico?   
  
- Porque... no tiene sentido que sonrías tan solo porque yo sonreí   
  
- Claro que tiene sentido, es porque mientras tu estés feliz, yo también lo estaré   
  
La joven se quedo muy sorprendida, y sus mejillas se cubrieron de rubor.   
  
- Pensándolo bien, me gustaría variar un poco, quisiera comer otra cosa dijo regresando al tema anterior   
  
- Puedo pedirle a Tamao que te prepare algo y lo traiga   
  
- Si, eso estaría bien   
  
Yoh salió de la habitación.   
  
- ¿Qué fue eso? –se pregunto Anna- mi corazón late muy rápido... ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué estoy sintiendo esto?   
  
Aun confundida continuo observando las estrellas, esperando que estas le dijeran algo, algo que ya sabia que ahora se estaba manifestando.   
  
- Esa es la verdad... –se dijo- yo amo a Yoh...-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 


End file.
